My Own Sun & My whole World
by teamjacobandpaul
Summary: What would happen if Bella came to live with Charlie when she was 5 and Jacob Jake was 3 yrs. old would she still fall for Edward or would she fall for Jacob? The story starts when Jacob first phase will he imprint on Bella or some other girl and how will the wolf pack deal with the news if he does? Disclaimer: I do not own twilight
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Bella came to live with Charlie when she was 5 and Jacob (Jake) was 3 yrs. old would she still fall for Edward or would she fall for Jacob? The story starts when Jacob first phase will he imprint on Bella or some other girl and how will the wolf pack deal with the news if he does? Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

~chapter 1~

Jacobs POV

"Dad why can't I see Bella you know I won't hurt her please let me go see her." I begged "son I know you won't but she will know the difference and that something is up " dad said "why can't we just tell her I mean she has heard the legends before why can't we trust her with this you know good and well that she will keep the secret me and her have never keep a secret from one another and we never tell them to any one" "I'm sorry son but other than the elders and the pack only the wolves imprints know the secret"" dad how do you know she is not my imprint every since I phased I have seen every girl in La push and don't you think the rightful Alpha of the pack would imprint you said yourself there has not been one alpha that has not imprinted so why would I be any different maybe mine is Bella how else would you explain how close we are for crying out loud and I think even if she is not we should still tell her because she goes to school with them dad the girl I have loved since I was 3 yrs. Old how am I supposed to know dad if I never get to see her". The phone started ringing in the other room I jumped up and ran to answer the phone hoping that it would be Bella she has been calling for the past week asking to speak with me .but my dad told her I was sick when really I have been learning to control my anger and hunt the '_cold ones_'.

(Jake-Underlined /**Bella-bold**_/Jakes thoughts- italics)_

Hello

**Hey Jake is this you **

Yea hey Bells

**Can we talk? Are you feeling better? I have to tell you so much?**

Yes we can talk, I feel better, and I would love to hear about your week

**Well guess what Dad got me for my 18****th**** birthday **

What did he get you bells whatever it is has made you happy

**He got me a puppy can you belive it a puppy and before you ask he is a German shepherded not a poodle**

Okay bells one that's great you always wanted a puppy And who asked you if it was a poodle and whats its name 

**His name is wolfy and these girls at school said that I needed a poodle because of how weak I look**

Don't let them get to you and I think wolfy is a great idea how did you come up with it

**Well the first night I got him he stood out looking out my bedroom window and he started howling so it sort of fit he actually reminds me a lot of you he can eat a lot** ._she has no idea how much she is right_

Hey we guys have to eat. Just then my alpha walked in Jake invite her to the bon fire tomorrow okay if you don't imprint on her then you can't tell her but me and the guys are sick of you sulking around that you can't see her(**AN:** Jacob never complained about Sam she actually grew up around them all she is also close friends with Embry and Quil but of course not as close as her and Jacob)

Hey bells we are having a bon fire at first beach tomorrow you want to come

**Can I bring wolfy Charlie has to work and he hates to stay alone I had to pay the neighbor $20 this week to watch him while I was at school **

Yea Bella I can't wait to meet him I'm sure Quil and Embry would want to see him they love dogs 

**Jake what time is the bon fire **

We all are going to hang out on the beach all day and have fun so you should come around 10 it will be fun.

**Great look I have to go I got to feed wolfy and dad then get ready for bed I'll see you tomorrow Jake **

Alright see you and wolfy tomorrow 

"Thanks Sam that means a whole lot to be able to see her again" "your welcome Jake and who on the earth is wolfy" "he is Bella's new puppy Charlie got him for her 18th birthday" "okay that a weird name for a pup" "not really apparently the first night Bella got him he started howling next to her window" "that must have been what that was I thought it was just one of the normal wolves who hang around the area" "get some sleep Jake You have to be on top of your game tomorrow" sure, sure

**Next day **

~Bella's POV~

I got woke up at 7 again by a very energetic Wolfy who is your basic all around puppy but he is very smart when I take him out side he stays near me and we don't even have to use his leash his is my little shadow everywhere I go he goes except when I go to school than my neighbor puppy sits until I get out of school any ways we just came in from outside it is 8 now I can't wait till we get to see Jacob. I go and sit down on the couch and a wolfy jump up on my lap and lays down .we sit there and watch a show on food network I decided that I am going to give wolfy a bath I get up and walk up stairs and run some water and then pick wolfy up and put him in the tub when I get done with that I put on his collar that I thought very pretty it has paw prints all around it. His tag is an oval and on one side it has his info and on the other it has a wolf head .I thought it was perfect for him. It is now 9:30 I look down at wolf and ask him if he wants to go down to the beach he run to his box and grabs his russet brown wolf toy that he take everywhere with him I grab his bag that I packed earlier I just has his leash just in case his water bowl and his bandanna that also has a wolf on it and a towel .I then grab my beach bag ,phone and keys me and wolfy went out to the truck I picked wolfy up and put him in the seat and just I was about to pull out my phone vibrated telling me I had a text I look at my phone to see that I did not have just one but 3 one was from my neighbor that read: {Bella can't watch wolfy next week got to go see my sister in new York she is getting married sorry .} I texted him back telling him that was okay and to have fun second one was from no other than mike:{Bella do you want to hang out today} I texted him and said sorry hanging out with Jake today} third was from Jacob He asked if I was still coming and that Quil couldn't wait to meet wolf I texted him back and told him I was on my way. We pulled into the parking lot at first beach 30 mins. Later I grabbed mine and wolfys bags and put his leash and bandanna on him he looked so handsome. We walked down the beach and then I saw Jacob running towered me he had cut his hair and got a tattoo in my opinion it made him look hot. "Hey Bella" "Hey Jake" I looked at his eyes and I was drawn to him it was like it was just me and him there no one else.

~Jakes POV~ (_Italics- Jakes wolf)_

When I saw Bella walking down the beach I started to walk to meet her we said hi and then it happened I imprinted on her my wolf was screaming _MINE. _I got pulled out of my trance when I feet something scratching my leg I laughed "this must be wolfy" I bent down to pick him up and he started liking my face" wolfy stop that I'm sorry Jake he usually only licks me so he must really like you he growled at this boy at school who just came to pet him and to talk to me" "relax Bella I don't care I'm glad he like me that means all 3 of us can hang out a lot who he growl at" "well there was Mike at first but that was because mike got to close to his wolf that he takes everywhere shoot that reminds me can you watch him I forgot it in the truck" "yea sure I'd be happy to" . when she came back she was holding a stuff animal that was russet brown wolf can you say weird just then wolfy jumped out of my arms and ran to Bella she bent down and gave him his wolf and he carried it back over to where I was and put it at my feet. He got snapped out of his thought when she said "sorry about that ever since I got him that toy he takes that everywhere one day I forgot it at the house when I took him to the puppy sitters and he chewed a hole in his carrier that he sleeps in there" she then looked down and said "he must really like you he never lets anyone but me touch his wolf he even growled at dad when he tried to touch it" "who else did he growl at it wasn't Charlie was it" "no it was my Biology partner who by the way is very creepy his Name is Edward I think his last name is Cullen Wolfy hated him he was growling and showing his teeth" _smart dog I knew I liked this pup. _Just then quil and Sam came up Sam gave me a look and I knew he was asking if I had imprinted I gave him a slight nod and he relaxed a little.

Please review No mean comments please


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~ (_italics=thoughts unless otherwise told)_

~Bella's POV~

I am so glad I came to the Bon fire Wolfy fit right in with the guys he played fetch with Quil and when he got tired of that he came and laid down next to me on my towel Quil came and sit next to me "Bella I love Wolfy he is so cute does he always keep an eye on you I mean while we were playing he keep stopping to look over here" "thanks Quil I love him he is so protective it's not funny he growled at this on boy at school on day when my neighbor brought him to me so I could show my friends and when my Biology partner came over he started growling and barking at him." "Who is your Biology Partner apparently Wolfy hates him" "his Name is Edward Cullen do you know him he is weird" no we just hang out at the rez we don't meet many people from forks" just then Wolfy jumped up and started to growl at no other than Mike Newton _oh great not him I can't stand him when will he get the point I don't like him like that just as friends_. "hey Bella, do you ever go anywhere without your dog and this must be Jake do you want to hang out tomorrow" "Hi Mike and to answer your questions no I take Wolfy everywhere, and no this is my other friend Quil" "She can't hang out tomorrow because she is going to be hanging out with me Jake and Embry" _thank you Quil_ just then I look up to see Jake and embry walking toward us and embry reaches down to pick up wolfy when mike speaks up "dude I wouldn't do that he only lets Bella hold him" Embry ignored him and picked Wolfy up and wolfy just licked his face and wagged his tail.

~Quil's POV~

I was sitting next to Bella and we were talking about wolfy and how he growled at Edward _Jakes right this dog is smart. _When Bella look up to see this boy walking up they started talking when he asked her to hang put the next day I could see it on her face that she did not like this kid since she was Jakes imprint I knew he would not like this guy asking her out so I spoke up and plus "She can't hang out tomorrow because she is going to be hanging out with me Jake and Embry" I noticed Jake and Embry walking up _this is going to be good_.

~Jake's POV ~

I was talking with Embry about Bella and her being my imprint when I looked up to see a guy walking up to Bella and Quil who were talking about Wolfy when wolfy saw who was walking toward Bella he started growling. "Embry look over there do you know that kid" "No but whoever it is Wolfy don't like him near Bella lets go see" What I heard next made me want to punch that kid he had the nerve to ask Bella out and Quil told him "She can't hang out tomorrow because she is going to be hanging out with me Jake and Embry" _so thanking him later_ when we got their Embry went to pick up Wolfy that dog fits right in. This kid said that he won't let anyone pick him up but Bella I could not help but smile "hey Bells" "hey Jake, Hey Embry" Embry was too busy getting kisses from Wolfy and laughing to pay attention. I turned to the boy "hey I'm Jake and that one getting kissed by Wolfy is Embry" "hey I'm Mike I go to school with Bella" he was looking me up and down and his eyes were full of fear he turned to look at Bella "Bella I'll see you at school Monday then" when he was out of herring distance Bella looked at me and Quil "thanks guys I don't know how many times I have turned him down he just won't take a hint that I do not like him "embry spoke up "bells is there any guy you like" "yes there is he just don't go to my school" Wolfy saw her put her head down to hide her blush he jumped out of Embry's hands and ran and started to lick her face and then laid down on her lap and looked up at me. I slapped the back of Embry's head Wolfy got up and went to get his wolf and put it and Bella's lap that brought a smile on her face I walked over and sit next to her "Sorry Bells you know how Embry don't use his brain if he even has one" "hey that's not nice" Emily and the rest of the pack just now got here and walked over to us "bells this is Emily Sam's fiancée, Jared, Paul And Clare Emily's Niece guys this is Bella and this little fella is Bella's little guard dog Wolfy" they all said their hi's and when Emily said "foods done lets go eat and ladies first" Bella got up and started following Emily right beside her was Wolfy. I started to follow but Jared came up to me "Jake looks like Bella already has a protector" "so I guess you heard that he growled at Cullen then" "he what do you think he knows what we are?" "I think he dose you should see the wolf he carries around it looks just like Jake I would show you but Jake and Bella are the only ones who can touch it" Embry Said "Jake come on and eat" bells hollered I ran and fixed my plate and went to set next to Bella "aren't you going to feed Wolfy Bella" "she reached in his bag and pulled out a water bowl and water and then a tub of what looked like human food but hat a picture of a dog on it and said dog food she saw me looking and said "he won't eat the dry stuff or the cheap cans only this kind" "don't blame him were did your dad get him any ways" "the station had a dog that had a litter of pups and all the others passed the test to train to be a police dog Wolfy didn't and my dad told them he would take him" "well I am glad that he failed the test or you would not have the best puppy in the world" "Jake do you think me and wolfy could stay over so I don't have to drive home tonight" "yeah I'm sure dad won't mind we can ask him when he gets here" "Jake you know that question that Embry asked a while ago well um….." "Bells don't worry about it like I said Embry don't have a brain most of the time" "Jake the guy its um... he's… you" her face got red and she looked down and started to pet wolfy _Say something you sure it's not you that don't have a brain she just now told you she likes you_ "Bells I like you to"


End file.
